


collision

by Hotchocolatelover



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Falling In Love, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-30 20:13:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13959156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotchocolatelover/pseuds/Hotchocolatelover
Summary: Kagami had never imagined bumping into Akashi in the middle of a busy sidewalk, but it happened, all the same.All Kagami wants is to win the Winter Cup again and prove to himself that defeating Akashi wasn't a fluke. He doesn't take into account the distraction that this enigmatic red haired boy will prove to be for him.





	collision

**Author's Note:**

> Just a drabble I wrote for one of my favorite rarepairs. I might continue this if inspiration strikes.

Kagami had never imagined bumping into Akashi in the middle of a busy sidewalk, but it happened, all the same. It was Kagami’s fault for getting distracted while musing on how to defeat Rakuzan in the Winter Cup in his second year of high school. Then, of course he just _had_ to go and bump into the fearsome captain of the aforementioned team. Not that Akashi had looked as fearsome as all that the last Kagami had seen him, facing defeat in the previous year’s Winter Cup. The vacant, almost dazed, look on Akashi’s face when the redhead had been sitting on the bench had appeared in Kagami’s thoughts more than he would admit. And the shocked look on his face that appeared for a second, when he realized that he had lost, was a reminder that Akashi, despite the perilous air about him, was only human.   

That didn’t stop Kagami from getting reminded of that time when Akashi had tried to _stab him with a pair of scissors._

Clearly, Akashi hadn’t been expecting to meet Kagami either, because surprise flashed on his face for a moment before it reverted to its usual calm and impassivity.

Instead of apologizing, which Kagami should have done, the first word to come out his mouth was “Akashi?!”. A second later, he remembered that he had bumped into Akashi, not the other way around, so he sputtered out “S-Sorry, I was a little distracted. Didn’t see you there.”

Kagami noticed that Akashi had grown out his bangs. The crimson strands covered his forehead, but didn’t conceal the bright eyes currently staring at Kagami piercingly.

“He looks better this way,” thought Kagami, and then had to backtrack and mentally smack himself for having such a disturbing thought about _Akashi Seijuuro’s looks_ , out of all possible topics.

Meanwhile, Akashi who was perfectly calm, looked up at Kagami coolly and said in a perfectly even tone, “Were you, perhaps, distracted by thoughts of this year’s Winter Cup, Kagami?”

Kagami wondered whether mind-reading had now been inserted into Akashi’s list of superpowers, right beneath ‘mind-control’. He also noticed that Akashi had called him ‘Kagami’, not ‘Taiga’, which tallied with what Kuroko had told him about the differences between Akashi’s two personalities.

It was still difficult for Kagami to wrap his mind around the thought that Akashi literally had _two personalities_. However, there was something undeniably different about the aura of the Akashi standing in front of him and that of the Akashi he had met all those weeks ago. Well, at least he wasn’t forcing Kagami to kneel in front of him. Yes, that was a big improvement, decided Kagami.

Akashi was still looking at him expectantly, waiting for an answer, thin eyebrows slightly raised. Kagami was certain that the other already knew his answer, so he said, “How did you know what I was thinking?” in a suspicious tone. Akashi didn’t look offended, but merely tilted his head by a fraction, something like amusement appearing in his eyes.

“Basketball is the only activity that you would dwell on to the point of distraction, and the Winter Cup is the most important basketball championship you participate in. It’s not particularly difficult to put those two facts together to conclude that you were thinking of the Winter Cup.”

Kagami was suddenly reminded of how Akashi predicted moves on the court- with keen observation and lightning-fast conclusions. It wasn’t that different from how he had just dissected Kagami’s thoughts.

“Yeah, well, Seirin will win this time too,” Kagami responded in a determined voice.

In the past, Akashi would have replied with bullshit about being absolute; but Akashi couldn’t say that anymore, thought Kagami in satisfaction, not after experiencing a very public defeat in the sport in which everyone had claimed that he was undefeatable.

However, Akashi’s eyes did get harder and he simply said, “That remains to be seen,” his voice like a razor blade wrapped in velvet.

Kagami would have probably continued the passive-aggressive conversation, had Akashi not said, “It was quite unexpected meeting you here, Kagami, but I have an appointment to keep, so I will be going now.”, and Akashi smoothly stepped to the side and walked past Kagami.

Kagami’s first thought was “How can he manage to look so graceful while sidestepping and walking past someone?!” and then annoyance at his own thoughts kicked in.

 

 

* * *

 

 

"Akashi-kun might have come to visit his father. It’s the middle of the holidays, after all.”

Kuroko’s words caused Kagami to imagine Akashi sitting with an adult version of the redhead, learning how to stab people with scissors. The mental image could have even been funny if it hadn’t been so creepy.

It had been one day since Kagami had bumped into Akashi Seijuuro on a sidewalk. Kagami and Kuroko had met up with the rest of the team to practise, and Kagami had just finished recounting his strange meeting with the Rakuzan team captain.

“I saw a photo of Akashi’s father in the newspaper once. He looks really intimidating!” Koganei chipped in.

“I guess that’s where Akashi gets it from,” said Furi, his face paling a little, probably reliving all the times Akashi had scared him shitless.

“The Akashi Conglomerate is one of the biggest and wealthiest companies in the world, but its CEO, Akashi Masaomi, almost never lets his photographs be printed in newspapers or posted online,” said Kyoshi. 

_Of course Akashi is fithy rich,_ thought Kagami. Everything about him- his understated but clearly expensive clothes, his sophisticated manner of speaking, even his well-schooled expressions, screamed of a high-class upbringing.

The trilling noise coming from Kuroko’s cell phone jolted Kagami out from his musings.

“It’s Momoi-san,” said Kuroko, looking at the screen and then proceeding to answer the call.

“Hello, Momoi-san. How are you doing?”

“Oh, that’s a great idea.”

“Yes, I know Akashi-kun is in Tokyo. In fact, yesterday, Kagami-kun bumped into him in the middle of the street.”

“I’ll be sure to come, Momoi-san, and I’ll bring Kagami-kun too. See you there. Bye.”

“Momoi-san has organized a meetup of my former teammates in middle school,” explained Kuroko to his friends, who had been looking at him curiously while awaiting an explanation.

“She said that it was a coincidence that Akashi-kun happened to be in Tokyo at the same time as when she decided upon this, so he will be coming too. She also requested that I bring Kagami-kun, as he has already met Akashi-kun yesterday.”

“What?! No!” Kagami sputtered, causing Kuroko to shoot him a bemused look.

“There’s nothing to be scared of, Kagami-kun. We’ll just play a game of basketball at a public court and then have something to eat at a nearby cafe. However, Akashi-kun won’t be able to play because he has some work to do and he also has to go to catch the train to Kyoto immediately after the meetup; he’ll reach the cafe directly and leave early.”

_Damn it! Why can’t Akashi come to play?_ Kagami had wanted to play against him again and see whether he could still take him on. Oh well... some other time then.

“I’m not scared of those rainbow-haired former teammates of yours! Besides, it’ll be fun to defeat them in a match.” replied Kagami. “Anyway, when is this meetup?”

“The day after tomorrow,” said Kuroko.

_Fine. Bring it on!_

 

* * *

 

 

 

Momoi and Aomine were already waiting at the basketball court when Kuroko and Kagami arrived at the meeting place. Momoi looked as pretty as ever, a radiant smile gracing her features, while Aomine, who was holding a basketball, flashed Kuroko and Kagami a quick, sharp smile and tossed the ball towards them.

Kagami caught it and said, “Ready to get beaten, Ahomine?”

“Don’t talk too much, Bakagami. I won the previous round.”

And with a familiar excitement thrumming inside him, Kagami started to play.

Eventually, the other Miracles sans Akashi arrived, and they all played for an hour, after which Momoi declared that it was time to go to the cafe.

“I wish Akashichhi could have played too,” said Kise, a wistful note in his voice, while the group was walking toward the cafe.

“Akashi-kun came to Tokyo to attend to some important work, so he was busy for most of his time here,” explained Momoi.

“What work could he have here, anyways?” asked Kagami. Akashi went to school in Kyoto, after all, so Kagami didn’t really get what he could be doing in Tokyo.

This time, it was Midorima who spoke up. “Akashi is required to accompany his father on business meetings and analyse financial data in order to prepare him for the role of CEO of the Akashi Conglomerate, which he will take over some day. He used to do it more frequently in middle school as he lived with his family. I surmise that to be the work that he is doing in Tokyo.”

“Seriously, Midorimachhi? I had no idea that Akashichhi used to do all that while we were at Teiko!” said Kise in a surprised voice.

“He obviously didn’t advertise it, but he didn’t particularly try to hide it either. I came to know this only by chance while talking to Akashi once,” replied Midorima in his typical tone of feigned disinterest.

Kagami tried to imagine Akashi wearing a suit, sitting at the head of a long, polished table at a business meeting and issuing orders to his subordinates, and found that it wasn’t hard to imagine at all. Akashi was just the kind of person who would be perfect for the position of the CEO of a large company; he seemed to be a born leader, after all, as well as a genius, so he would have no problems in getting older men and women to respect and obey him. Honestly, it irked Kagami to think that Akashi seemed to have it all- money, brains and looks.

(The last one was pretty hard to admit, but anyone would be blind to see Akashi and not pause, for even a heartbeat, to notice the fine-boned symmetry of his face, the contrast of crimson hair against impossibly pale skin, and the scorching intensity of those heterochromatic eyes... _What the fuck is wrong with me today?! Sheesh, must be a result of eating too much ramen yesterday_.)

“Here we are!” announced Momoi as they reached the front of a cafe that was popular hang-out spot for teenagers.

It was almost ten minutes after the group had sat at a table for seven and had finished giving their orders when Momoi cried out, “Akashi-kun, over here!” Everyone else at the their table turned his head towards the direction in which Momoi was looking-

\- and there he was.

Akashi was impeccably dressed ( _of course_ ) in a white button down shirt and light brown trousers, with an expensive-looking watch on his right wrist. The redhead’s outfit was much more formal than anything Kagami could imagine himself wearing, causing him to suddenly and irrationally feel self-conscious about his own attire- which was not much different than what the other guys were wearing- simple t-shirt and shorts.

_After all, we were playing basketball, and besides, not everyone wants to look like they came to attend a business meeting._

“I apologise for keeping you all waiting. My previous appointment took a little more time than expected and there was quite a lot of traffic on the route as well,” said Akashi, while meeting everyone’s eyes one-by-one and finally stopping at Kagami, who detected what he _thought_ looked like a flicker of acknowledgement in the other’s gaze before it moved away.

“That’s okay, Akashi-kun! You made it. That’s the only thing that matters!” said Momoi, beaming. The others greeted Akashi too, in their own varying styles.

Kagami didn’t say anything, suddenly feeling awkward.

As luck would have it, the only unoccupied seat was placed between Kagami and Momoi.

At the moment, Kagami couldn’t think of anything more awkward than eating with Akashi sitting beside him. The redhead’s mere presence had the tendency to make him feel self-conscious.

Then Akashi was sliding into the chair beside Kagami, his movements graceful as ever.

Kagami couldn’t help but be hyperaware of the boy sitting next to him- the same boy who had once tried to stab him in the face.

“You know, Akashichhi, you could be a very successful model. You seriously look like you’re sporting the look of the model on the cover of last month’s edition of NPR.”

“Seriously, Kise?” That was Aomine, voicing Kagami’s mental reaction.

Akashi looked amused. “I merely dressed according to what would be appropriate for a formal gathering.”

Akashi was sitting next to Kagami, _talking about fashion_... or something close to it. The whole situation felt surreal to Kagami.

He had a mental image of Akashi standing in front of a large closet full of well-pressed expensive suits and trying to decide which one to wear. Suddenly, he found himself wondering if Akashi ever had mundane thoughts, like ‘ _What should I have for lunch today?’_ or _‘I really want to watch the new movie that everyone’s been talking about_ ’. Kagami doubted it. Akashi probably had excellent cooks at his house preparing meals according to a day-to-day menu fixed by a butler, or something like that. And Akashi was way too obsessed with being perfect to bother about the latest movies.

Suddenly, Kagami noticed that the conversation had petered out with Akashi’s arrival and a barely-there air of tension had crept upon their table. It wasn’t as bad as it had been on that day, long ago, when he had first met Akashi, but the atmosphere definitely felt less convivial now Akashi had joined them.

It wasn’t an unprecedented change, at least for Kagami. After all, the last time the Miracles had been in each other’s vicinity, all of them save Murasakibara had been cheering for Seirin; none of them had cheered for Akashi’s team. Kagami was pretty sure each one had experienced at least a small amount of satisfaction at knowing that their former captain’s streak of wins had been broken. After all, it was almost impossible to _not_ be jealous of someone like Akashi.

From the corner of his eye, Kagami saw Akashi still sitting calmly, his posture perfect and expression cool and collected. It seemed as if he was completely unaware of the tension in the air, but Kagami was sure that Akashi was just too good an actor to show any discomfort in public.

Not unexpectedly, Momoi was the one to break the ice.

“Kuroko-kun, will you go anywhere for the summer vacation?”

“My family might go to visit my aunt in Osaka. What about you Momoi-san?”

“Kurokochhi, my aunt lives in Osaka too! What a coincidence, eh?” Kise chipped in.

And just like that, the conversation resumed as if nothing unusual had occurred. 

.


End file.
